Ness vs Blossom
Ness vs Blossom is a What-If? Death Battle by OnePunchKid. It features Ness from the Earthbound series and Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls. Desciption Earthbound vs Powerpuff Girls! Which child prodigy shall school the other? Intro Wiz: When a person is in trouble or the city is being attacked by villains, we'd expect superheroes to appear. Boomstick: What you don't expect are children arriving to save the day. Seriously, they're little kids. Well anywho, Ness, the child prodigy of superpowers. Wiz: And Blossom, young leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Ness Wiz: Ness is a thirteen year old... Boomstick: Wait what? He's thirteen? And we're letting him fight a pre-schooler? Wiz: ...who hails from a small town named Onett. One day a meteor crashed in the mountains of the city. Ness wanted to check it out and was accompanied by his neighbor and his dog. Boomstick: As soon as they were there, Ness noticed the meteor acting strangely. Then came out a little alien from the future, or so he says. Wiz: He said that Ness, two boys, and a girl will rise up to stop the evil warlord, Gigyas. Boomstick: And soon after, they do. Yay. Wiz: Indeed, they did Boomstick. Boomstick: Ness always brings a baseball bat and a yo-yo into battle. Wiz: Correct. Also, on his journey Ness gained psychic powers known as PSI. It gave him abilities like Teleporting, Hypnosis, Numbness, Shielding, and Flash which has a 40% chance to defeat the enemy with a single strike which might not work on every enemy, a 35% chance to make the enemy cry uncontrollably, a 10% chance to make the enemy feel strange and a 15% chance to make the enemy numb. Oh, and has a good healing factor. Boomstick: Don't forget his Smash abilities, like PK Thunder, a ball of lightning Ness can control, PK Fire which can, you guessed it, burn them. Wiz: PK Magnet, the ability to absorb projectiles and can heal Ness. Boomstick: PK Flash, a ball that hurts bad depending on how long it lasts. Wiz: Levitation, well everyone knows that. Boomstick: And his Final Smash: PK Starstorm, which is a big meteor shower he can control the direction of. Some say that's impossible to avoid. Wiz: He's done amazing things. He's defeated monsters, such as a Kraken, defeated a horde of zombies, and taken down the best policemen of Onett and their captain. Boomstick: He's taken down dinosaurs, dodged attacks from the Dark Cannon proving he's really agile, and survived hits from Giygas. Wiz: Age is not a factor, and Ness is a clear example of this. Boomstick: He's powerful alright. But, does he have any weaknesses? WIz: Despite the superpowers, Ness is still a boy and is a pacifist. He is also vulnurable to hypnosis and paralysis. And, worst of all, he has homesickness. Boomstick: Unless you're a good voice mimicker and/or someone old, to remove his homesickness he has to hear the voice of his mother. But, all-in-all Ness is a nice kid... who'll beat your butt! Ness obtains the Smash Ball and releases his PK Starstorm. Blossom Wiz: Sugar, spice... Boomstick: And everything nice. Wiz: These were the ingredients to create the perfect little girls. Boomstick: And some scientist screwed it up and added Chemical X to these girls. And guess what? That gave them superpowers. Wiz: One of those girls is Blossom, the "everything nice" of the group. She is the leader of her group and has adapted good leadership skills. Boomstick: Why is she the leader? Cause of her bow? That's stupid. Wiz: Again, why is your name Boomstick? Boomstick: Uhhh... good point. Wiz: Uh Huh. Boomstick: Like her fellow Powerpuff Girls, she has super strength, agility, durability, and the ability to fly. Not enough for you? She contains enhanced intelligence, intuition, intuitive aptitude, danger sense, microscopic vision... Wiz, can you do the rest for me? Wiz: She has Ice Breath, Heat Vision, Pink Lightning Bolts, and a Pink Aura which can take the form of household and school objects. Blossom is seen to summon an aura stapler. Boomstick: Wait, did she just defeat that monster by a freaking stapler? Wiz: Yes. I know. It seems odd. Boomstick: Sweet! Wiz: She's strong enough to pull a missile until it breaks into two, fast enough to receive a particle beam in slow-motion and outspeed it, and can rip the door of a car effortlessly. Boomstick: Her Ice Breath can freeze a meteor, her bow doubles as an explosive, and she's strong enough to survive getting hit by a balled-up dragon by Buttercup and then going thorugh a building in the process. And that's not even the weirdest part. Wiz: Blossom is a strong hero, but every hero has its weaknesses. Boomstick: The Powerpuff Girls have been able to show a weakness to flypaper which made me thinking: are the Powerpuff Girls flies? I know what you're thinking (imitates viewers) "But Boomstick, do you have proof?" Well... Wiz: We're getting off topic now Boomstick. Anyways, her other weaknesses include extreme exposure to sunlight, and worrying about not being there for everyone, failing grades, leadership skills that aren't good, basically anything that weakens her self confidence. Boomstick: Wait, so if I give her an F- on some test, she'll weaken? Wiz: Exactly. But all-in-all, Blossom is a fighter capable of things others aren't. Boomstick: And she'll do stuff for the sake of her sisters. I still believe they're flies though. Just saying. Blossom: We are The Powerpuff Girls, comprised of Blossom, Buttercup, AND Bubbles! We are three, united against crime and sworn to uphold the freedoms of every man, woman and child of Townsville, USA. One can not be victorious without the other two, and two can not be victorious without the other one. Freedom is calling, Bubbles, and only freedom can answer. Fight Narrator: It's a beautiful day in Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls save the day again. So, they all go out for ice cream. Little did they know that a danger was to approach them. The Powerpuff Girls head out the ice cream store with their cone in hand. Bubbles: Wasn't today fun guys? Buttercup: It could've been better. Blossom: Aww come on Buttercup. What's wrong with you today? We saved the town from Mojo Jojo. What else could brighten up your day? Suddenly, a kid in a striped shirt runs past them. This kid reveals to be Ness. Blossom: Hey kid! Do you want to have ice cream with us? Ness overheard the pink girl. It sounded fun, but he had something to do, so he just kept running. Blossom: Well that was mean. Bubbles: Come on, Blossom. Ignore him. Narrator: Then suddenly, a blast came from the middle of Townsville, and the Powerpuff Girls decided to check it out. The Powerpuff Girls sped to the place where they saw the explosion. Ness had defeated a monster in the park. Buttercup: Alright, who are you child? Bubbles: Yeah, who are you? Blossom: (This was the child who ignored my offer to ice cream. He looks like trouble.) Ness panicked and accidentally released a PK Fire at the pink girl. Blossom: Whoa. Be careful. Buttercup: Alrighty, we'll take care of you and teach you what happens when you mess with one of my sisters. Bubbles: Yeah. Watch out. Blossom: Guys. It's okay. Head home. I'll take care of him. Buttercup: You sure? Blossom: Guys, I'm good. Bubbles: Alright, if you say so. Bubbles and Buttercup zoom off. Blossom: First off, I won't lose to you. Second, hit one of us again and I'll make sure you're took care of. Ness hits Blossom with PK Fire again, but more confidently. Blossom: That's it. You're dead. Narrrator: ANDDD FIGHT!! Ness hits Blossom with multiple PK Fires, but Blossom comes out uneffected. Blossom: I'm more tough than you even think. Blossom decides to freeze the boy with her Ice Breath. Ness counters this with another PK Fire. These attacks were powerful, but the PK Fire came through. Blossom dodged the projectile quickly. Then, Ness releases a PK Thunder and launches himself towards Blossom with a successful hit. Blossom: Hey. Ness then surprises Blossom with a swing of his bat. He traps Blossom in a combo for who knows how long ( a long time), but Blossom eventually breaks the combo. Blossom turns it around with her comboing Ness. Blossom: How do you like that? Ness teleports away from Blossom and hides away. Blossom: Yeah. Hide away coward. Ness heard this and teleported back with a yo-yo and beats up Blossom with it. Then, Ness slams Blossom to the ground and shatters the ground. Narrator: Is this the end of the leader of the Powerpuff girls? Blossom gets up quickly and tries to punch Ness, but Ness uses his shield to block the punch. Surprisingly, the shield shatters. Ness decides to use his final resort. He pulls out a Smash Ball, crushes it, and releases his PK Starstorm. Blossom looked at the meteors. She was being attacked by giants of meteors. The meteors came and went. Blossom was a little tired to dodge any of them, so she got hit by one of the meteors. Then, she got hit by a lot of the meteors. It didn't look like the shower would end. Blossom looked weary. Her durability looked like it weared off. She was a little tired to do anything. Ness did one more thing to finish her off. Ness: PK Fire. After that, an explosion formed. Ness was tired. He fell to the ground and slept. Narrator: KO!! Ness continues too sleep, while Bubbles and Buttercup search for their dead sister. Results Boomstick: Ok you have to admit that you saw that coming. Wiz: Surprisingly, Ness's PSI matched up with Blossom's stats, but let us explain why Ness won the battle. Boomstick: While age isn't a factor, Ness was 13 and Blossom was at least 6-8 years old. This means Ness is more mature and can handle things better than Blossom Wiz: We also found Ness' power to be Universal while Blossom is Planet at best. Boomstick: Yeah. Looks like... Wiz: Wait a minute. If you don't believe us, we also found this: he went to a place called Magicant which is almost a recreation of Ness' mind. To escaae, he had to defeat his nightmare, which he did. It let him absorb all of Magicant allowing him to awaken his true self which gave him a massive power boost. Boomstick: Looks like Ness was the real O'P K'racter. Wiz: The winner is Ness. Next Time On Death Battle ???: Oh. You look tired. ???: Boom. Headshot. Next Time: Ana vs Caitlyn Category:OnePunchKid Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle